Professional artisans in the field of painting, as well as people from the general public customarily paint walls or ceilings or other objects using a paint brush or a roller. Many manufacturers manufacture devices designed to assist in the painting work, including a paint tray. Conventionally, the tray is filled with paint and the roller or brush is then dipped in the tray in order to start executing the painting work. Also see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/587,299 of the first version of the product.
The use of the standard paint tray has several disadvantages. First, it is very cumbersome to move the tray from one location to the next as the work progresses. The user must usually bend over, hold the tray in his or her hands, and move it from place to place. Sometimes, the user moves the tray by pushing it lightly it with his or her foot or the roller, potentially scratching the floor. Second, during the course of the paining, paint tends to drip onto the base panels and floors, requiring immediate clean-up and interrupting the flow of work. The present invention offers a solution to the above problems in the form of an innovative paint tray that makes the painting work more efficient.